sonic and friends:intro
by benjamin510
Summary: This is the intro to my sonic and friends story


Sonic and Friends Introduction

Notice: Cindy, Neo and Starfire are my fan characters.

One day, two hedgehogs and one lion were walking along the street. One of the hedgehogs held a basketball. His name was Neo and he was red, with some green and black on him. His spines were stretched out and he wore black and gold gloves and shoes. The other hedgehog's name was Sonic. He was blue, had red and white shoes, white gloves and green eyes. The lion's name was Starfire. His mane was orange and red and his tail was solid red. His shoes were yellow and red. Eyes were yellow and black and in his mouth were sharp fangs. Starfire also had sharp claws. And even though he and Neo were different species, they were blood brothers. Their mom was a hedgehog and their dad a lion.

"Have you two heard about the new girl?" asked Neo.

"I am not really interested. I heard about her, but she doesn't seem very cool" replied Sonic.

"What species is she?" Starfire wanted to know.

"No one knows but the teacher. I don't think anyone else has seen her yet."

Sonic grabbed the basketball from Neo and shot it into the hoop. "Who cares, she's just a girl. I already have a girlfriend anyway."

"We all know Sonic, you are in love with the squirrel" said his friends.

"Be quiet you two. Your mom and dad are a lion and a hedgehog. That's hard to beat"

Starfire and Neo start to build up fire in their hands. Sonic jumped, flipped and spun so quickly into a ball and hit the two brothers in the head, calming them down.

"Show off." Starfire muttered under his breath.

Sonic looked at the clock tower and said "Oh It's past my curfew." He ran at the speed of sound home.

Neo and Starfire grabbed their skateboards and headed to their house.

At Sonic's, his mom yelled at him for being late. "Why are you always late when you hang out with your friends?" She headed to his room, took out his Sega Dreamcast and warned him if he continued to be late, she would take the Dreamcast away. Sonic was angry and went into his room.

At Starfire and Neo's house, their hedgehog mom scolded them and took away their Xbox 360.

The following day, at school, Sonic ran to his class, did a super flip and landed in his seat just as the bell rang. Starfire, Neo, Tails and Knuckles sat with him.

"Sonic, you are late!" exclaimed Tails.

"Sorry Tails, I had a super jumbo chili dog-actually, two of them."

Starfire interrupted "I thought you could eat a chili dog in one bite."

"But it was as big as my chair" and the friends all laughed.

Just then the teacher came in and said "Class, time to meet our new student."

Starfire and Neo had been expecting one of their species. Sonic was disinterested.

The teacher introduced the new girl. "This is Cindy. She is a hedge cat".

Cindy's tail was very long. Her spine was similar to Neo's. Her hair was pure orange and her skin color was red. Her face had blue dots. On her tail was a power ring. She wore a pink skirt and a short yellow jacket. The teacher put her in a seat behind Neo and across the aisle from Starfire.

AT 11:50am, as the class waited for gym to begin, the teacher, Mr. Penguin, said "Children. Get ready for Phys Ed. Put on your gym clothes". He began to wave his wings wildly.

The boys went into their locker room. Sally, Mina, Amy, Cindy, and Fiona went into the girl's.

At the boys' locker room, Sonic took out his sports T which was blue with the number 85 on both the back and front. His name was also on the back. He also put on a pair of sweats, a sweat band, changed his gloves and tied up his gym sneakers. Neo and Starfire wore red shirts with their names on the back. Tails and Knuckles did the same as well as changed their shoes and gloves. Knuckles wore extra large gloves. Shadow wore the same as sonic but black and red

The gym teacher called out "Time for dodge ball. I am putting out 15 balls-powers allowed today."

Sonic and Neo were the team leaders and began their choices. Sonic asked for Tails and Knuckles. Neo called for Mina and Starfire. Then Sonic picked Sally and Shadow. Amy and Scar joined Neo's team. Sonic wanted Fiona. That meant that Cindy was left for Neo.

The game started and everyone rushed for the balls. Neo and Sonic threw the balls first. Neo put his ball on fire while Sonic made his ball spin at lightning speed. Both missed each other. Tails threw a ball at Starfire with an aerial attack. Starfire threw the ball upward and hit Tails. Sally and Fiona decided to make a serve aiming at Cindy and Mina. Mina jumped up into the air and kicked the ball back with her feet. Fiona served it back with her tail. Cindy whacked it with her head but it was after it hit her shoulder so she was out. Mina grabbed the ball and ran behind Sally and threw it at the squirrel with amazing accuracy. Knuckles punched the ball as it bounced off Sally hitting Mina right in the jaw. She was out too. Amy got her Piko Piko hammer and hit one of the balls sending it right to Knuckles' back, knocking him out of the game. Sonic caught the ball, threw it toward Amy knocking out a couple of her teeth. Shadow gathered up put his hands on one of the balls. "Chaos, Meteor" and hit Rush smack in his face. Neo's ball knocked out Shadow and Fiona. Down to just Sonic and Neo. Each grabbed a ball. Sonic rolled up into a ball and

put his hands on one of the balls. "Chaos, Meteor" and hit Rush smack in his face. Neo's ball knocked out Shadow and Fiona. Down to just Sonic and Neo. Each grabbed a ball. Sonic rolled up into a ball and threw the dodge ball hard. Neo set his ball on fire. The balls collided knocking each out of the game which ended on a tie.

Next was sculpting class. Everyone was given a block and a chisel. The art teacher also said they could use their body. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles began to chuckle. Tails turned his tail into a chainsaw. Knuckles pummeled the block with this hands. Sonic turned into a saw and worked to make a shoe. Sally was making a picture of Sally, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Amy tired to sculpt Sonic with her hammer. Cindy used the chisel, trying to make a picture of her mother. Sonic received 10 points for making no mistakes. Knuckles made a picture of his face. Sally just finished making her pictures. Cindy managed to recreate her mom. Amy only made just her because she miscalculated and ran out of room. Amy and Sally received a mark of 7. Neo made a model of him and Starfire while Starfire made a ball of fire. New received a 10 and Starfire an 8.

Sally and Sonic grabbed their bags. Sonic had to help the teacher collect everyone's addresses and send the sculptures home.

At lunch, table one featured Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Starfire, Neo and Shadow. Sonic had his usual triple Decker chili dog with spinach bits. Tails ate a lunchables. Knuckles got a giant chocolate master emerald. Starfire ate a hamburger and his brother got a plain hotdog. Shadow had a chocolate shaped Sonic that squeaked "Die Sonic" each time he took a bite.

Table two was made up of the girls. They all ate a cafeteria lunch made up of chili and peanut butter and jelly. Cindy had been sitting in the corner with a small lunch. Neo noticed and walked over to her to see what was wrong. "I am the new student" Cindy said. "I miss my mom. I don't even know what the routine is. Or any of your names."

"A lot of these kids were new students once. Most came in the middle of the school year. Calm down. Here, want a hot dog?" and Neo hands her his second hot dog.

"Thank you."

"See you later. I think I will head back to my friends now" and Neo sits down at t his table.

"Poor girl" said Neo.

"You were trying to make her feel better. Just like I did for you when you arrived here last year."

At recess, the boys got out the toys and skateboards. The girls hung out and talked about the boys. All the boys were sitting at a table asking Tails to repair their air boards. Tails was just about to put the engine back into Sonic's. When his was ready, Sonic leaned over to Neo and asked "How about a race?"

"Fine" Neo replied. "I will see you in 5 minutes."

The two went back to the class room and got their gear for airboarding. Sonic got his glasses and his shoes he wears for gym. Then from his bookbag, he took out a few more add-ons to his airboard—air boosters, small pads for under the straps and small points with holes and attached them to the side. Neo went through a similar process, his parts were slightly different and attached in different spots. They headed towards the recess area where there was a big stadium looking like a racetrack. "I love this thing" said Sonic.

Out of the blue, Knuckles and Starfire pop up and grab two mikes. "Here we have Sonic the Hedgehog and Neo the Fire Breath. The players are backing up and they are off"

Sonic did a flip and landed on Neo's head. Neo shot fireballs hitting Sonic who fell on the ground. Sonic ran to a box containing a speed booster and went even faster than usual. He did a back flip and pushed Neo off his board. Sonic went as fast as sound. "Looks like Sonic made a daring comeback. But it appears that his board is running out of air and if he doesn't find a recharger soon, he will be defeated" narrated Knuckles.

Sonic did run out of air and walked slowly to the next charger. Neo saw his chance. He out boarded Sonic and went straight for the finish line. In the meantime, Sonic recharged and took out something from his shoe. "Gravity boost" he yelled as he gains speed.

Sonic reached Neo and the two collide. Neo forgot to put on his rubber. He began to slip off his board, sparks rising. "Neo is still in there but Sonic is moving ahead" screams Knuckles. "Wait, he has slipped off and has fallen on his head! Sonic crosses the finish line."

Sonic got off his board and walked over to Neo. "Are you ok?" he asked his opponent.

"Yeah, but my head is killing me" replied Neo.

"Don't worry, you will be ok" and he helped Neo up.

Knuckles came out with Tails and handed Sonic a prize of board parts. They all high-five.

Fiona said "This was the most pointless thing ever. You too wasted our entire recess."

"Well, excuse me Mrs. Know-it-all." said Sonic.

Fiona grabbed for him but Sonic jumped up and landed out of her reach. "Ha, you will never catch me Fiona."

The two couldn't continue their argument. It was time for social studies. "Get out your textbooks" Mr. Penguin commanded. "We are going to study the ancient art of rings."

Everyone sat down but Cindy. She was still trying to find her textbook. She finally sat down and said to herself "nothing is going well for me."

Mr. Penguin said "Ooh, Cindy. It looks like you have a power ring on your tail. Could you please show it to the class?"

"Yes, Mr. Penguin" and Cindy slowly walked up to the front of the class and took it off her tail.

"A power ring consists of five parts. One part holds the energy spout which sends the energy into your body from inside the ring. Next holds the energy. They say this energy gives the person who holds it a super boost. Third is the outside provides protection to the energy source. It is made of heavy gold. Number four creates the energy. And the final part gives the commands to all the other parts. Power rings take about 4 hours to recharge once it's used. This is full process:

"First, a command is given creating power. Then it travels through the spout into your body giving you a big energy boost. Cindy, it's time to show you how it works. Hold it in your hand" and he gave the ring back to her.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Think hard" said her teacher.

The ring began to glow and so did Cindy. Mr. Penguin grabbed a small brick and said "The power ring has tremendous power. Look what happens when you punch this brick."

Cindy took the brick and swung at the brick. A dent bigger than Cindy's fist.

"So class, this is the power of the ring. The strength of its power can vary with your DNA. You can't do it too often because you could become unconscious for almost a week. It can damage your body. That concludes the lesson for the day. All of you get a 10 for being such good students."

"Tomorrow's lesson will be about the origin of the power ring –how it was created and what the ancients used it for."

Cindy thought, "So that's the power ring. I never realized its strength." She put it on her tail and walked back to her seat.

The next period was science. The teacher's name was Mr. Harvey. Sonic thought "this guy claims to have done hundreds of experiments. I doubt it."

"Alright kids, get your A, B, C and D potions, 5 bottles of water and then I will be handing out a rare substance—bat essence."

Sonic and Tails grabbed their materials and sat at a lab table. Neo and Starfire went to another table. Sally, Mina and Fiona partnered up and Knuckles and Shadow were a team. That left Amy and Cindy to share a lab table. Scar missed class because he was injured in dodge ball.

"Class, mix the A and D potions. Cut your bat essence into quarters. Drop one quarter in to the potions and mix. Now, put another quarter into the B potion. After you are all done, I will hand out the next ingredient." Mr. Harvey took out a small leaf, called it the grass essence and passed it out to the group.

"Put the grass essence into the B potion and mix" Mr. Harvey continued. "The third quarter of the bat essence should be combined with the C potion. I will now give out a red liquid known as vamlood. "

Each of the students got some vamlood. "The vamlood is to be put into the C potion as well. Mix well. Make sure though that you save some of the vamlood.

"Combine the B and C potions, pour rest of the vamlood blood into the A-D potion mixture. Now for one last ingredient—small salt crystals. Pour it into the A-D potion. Finally, mix everything together. Wait for the smoke to clear and we will see something we will have to look hard for. Pour out the liquid into your glass jars. " The class poured out their liquid as instructed and a beautiful blue gem was revealed.

The crew headed for their Investigations class which was located in a mine. Sonic, Mina, Fiona and Tails told Cindy that this was the worst class ever. All they do is look around for things. Knuckles though said "Sweet. I love this class."

Everyone stared at Knuckles. But he just brushed them off reminding them "You guys know that I am a world class treasure hunter."

The Investigations teacher, Mr. Williston, said "You have passed Grade Zero. The next level is for all of you to compete for some other stuff. Gems, even video games. Shadow and Sonic stared at each other. Knuckles was pretty happy about the gems.

"What else sir?" inquired Sally.

"Millions of power rings, my dear. Instead of a scavenger hunt where you have to find one of each item, each item is worth a certain amount of points. The one with the most points wins and will receive a special item not available. Team Number One is Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Team Number Two is Neo, Starfire and Mina. Team Three is Amy, Cindy and Shadow. The final team is Sally, Fiona and Scar who had just come back from the nurse. "Why am I always with the girls" groaned Scar.

Mr. Williston handed out treasure bags which he said could hold a million of stuff.

"Knuckles, Tails, let's go" yelled Sonic.

The three friends looked around the mine but it looked to them that all that was there was a pile of rubble. Sonic noticed a small of blue sticking out of the rubble. "Knuckles, punch down those walls will you."

"If you say so Sonic." He punches down the wall only to reveal a small blue gem with eight sides. Sonic grabbed his treasure bag and put the prize in it. Sonic then spotted something and saw that Shadow spotted the same thing. It was a video game.

"Shadow, you aren't getting that, it's mine."

"That's what you think Sonic" and Shadow threw chaos spears at the hedgehog.

Sonic got hit by one of the spears but luckily all it did was to cause him to step back. Then he ran to catch up to Shadow and soon edges ahead of him. Sonic did a spin and hit Shadow on the tail and face. Sonic continued to run, picked up the video game and put it in his treasure bag. Then, he headed back to Tails and Knuckles.

Tails and Knuckles were trying to break down a wall when Sonic got to them. "What are looking for?"

"We found a pack of power rings," the two said. "But we have to break … down… these… walls."

"Tails, would it be possible that any attack would leave the same amount of damage?" Sonic asked.

"It could happen, but it doesn't make much sense. The other rock, Knuckles just punched once."

"I think, Tails, that rock looks a little darker. Maybe rapid fire would help."

"Maybe so."

"Alright" said Sonic. And he performed his spin dash that hit the rock multiple times and broke off the same amount of rock that Knuckles did. This way was much quicker though.

After Sonic thought he was done, he stopped spinning only to hear a loud noise. He listened but he couldn't feel what was happening until he saw the rocks beginning to fall on him.

"Oh, Sonic" Tails sighed.

"I am fine Tails. I did find a lot of power rings and other stuff too."

"Like what?" asked Knuckles.

"I found this pretty jewel and it looks like it could be carved. I also found a sapphire, some amber and motion sickness medicine. Who would store food in a mine?" and he showed his friends a can of unopened peas.

In the meantime, Sally said "How long will this take. Fiona, can you really sniff out stuff? "

"I think I may smell something now. Maybe something is there. Scar, Sally punch down the wall."

On that, Scar took out his pocket knife and began to carve the wall with one hand. His other hand and both feet worked to know the wall down. Sally used martial arts.

"Get out of the way, I have a big one coming" yelled Fiona. Her mouth was wide open, and she put a gun in her mouth with her tongue on the trigger. She then shot at the wall and then bit the wall to take over where the bullet left off.

"Gross" Sally said.

"Hey, it's not bad. I thought it was pretty clever."

Next, Fiona told them "I found some power rings. There were also some small bits of gold, sapphire and a golden bullet. And a pretty red ruby."

The team of Neo, Starfire and Mina went down a path where the rocks were fragile and broke easily. While they were walking, Neo said "Still nothing. But wait, hey Mina, maybe your loud, horrible screech-song will break a lot of rocks."

"##%&%$#" yelled Mina.

The walls began to crumble. They found only one thing and it was an oddity. It looked like a diamond yet it had a flat shape. Mina said "I am going to put this in the treasure bag."

Neo called out "Hey look at this gold crescent."

They gathered everything they found and headed back.

The final team was Shadow, Amy and Cindy. The two girls said "Shadow, we can't find anything." Shadow's color slowly turned to red. He then yelled "Chaos, Blast!" A big energy blast broke through the entire wall. "You girls don't do any of the work" Shadow grunted. "I am going to take three-quarters of everything." And he put all of it into his treasure bag.

Twenty minutes later….

Sonic said to Tails and Knuckles "It's time to give up."

When they got back to the starting point, Mr. Williston said "Everyone, I am putting all the stuff that you gathered into the coin machine so I can measure the worth of what you all got."

After he evaluated their findings, he gave out the rankings "Number One, Team Sonic. Number two, Team Shadow. Number three, Team Neo. And finally, Number four is Team Scar."

Neo came over to Cindy and said "You did pretty good out there."

"Thanks." And Cindy smiled.

The final period of the day was community meeting. Mr. Penguin told the class "Get your stuff. Boys go get all the stuff I confiscated from you this morning-and every morning."

The boys took their stuff. Neo and Sonic, Starfire, Tails and Knuckles each had a piece of a circle that matched their individual skin color. They combined their pieces to make one big circle. To them, it meant that they had a true friendship and they would never turn on one another. They then took the circle apart and each put their color matching piece in their pockets.

After school, Neo and Cindy went to a small bench in the park. "You are great at stuff. You don't need to fit in; you just need to be capable. When my brother and I first came here, we knew no one and felt lost. Our parents had just gotten divorced. And you know what? I stayed cool, I was true to myself, and now, I have a lot of friends here."

"It is worse than that for me" Cindy said sadly. "I don't know anything, my dad left when I was born. My sister and brother died from an epidemic."

"Well, guess what? I knew a kid who only knew two people when he came. He was an orphan. But he was able to fit in. Things even got better for him. He found out that his mom was alive. She came, picked him up, took him to her house and he even wound up having a sister."

"Thank you, Neo, for all your encouragement." Cindy tried to smile.

"No problem." And then Cindy kissed him on the cheek.

Above the two, on the roof, Sonic was hanging upside down on a pole. "Wow, that kiss came quick." Starfire, Tails and Knuckles were with him too.


End file.
